Yume
by Grey Cho
Summary: Dalam kembang tidur, manusia bisa meraih hal yang fiksi bagi kenyataan sekalipun. Maka tak heran, tak jarang manusia yang mengibanya. Mimpi. [AR/U]


Ketika dunia ini adalah lahan jenaka, yang seenaknya menuai tawa dan derita, demi sebuah lelucon di mata sebagian manusia lainnya. Ketika dunia ini adalah tempat kerumunan asa, yang mana tidak sepenuhnya terlaksana, yang mana sebagian dari mereka akan merasakan nestapa, iri pada mereka yang berbahagia. Ketika dunia ini terlampau tua, mulai terlupa bahwa ada sebagian manusia pongah yang masih merajalela dan kaya, sementara mereka yang berbaik hati diliputi duka. Barangkali sang waktu tak lagi bisa mengerti, bahwa sebagian dari yang lambat tengah berbuat kebajikan, berlari terbirit-birit di antara manusia naik pitam dengan perut buncit hasil kerakusan. Barangkali langit menjadi tak berdaya, ketika mereka menjatuhkan bulirnya, membasahkuyupkan manusia tak berpayung di bawahnya, mengamankan manusia lain yang telah berteduh di bawah atap mobil.

Bilamana keseluruhan dari kehidupan ini adalah fiksi, _genre_ apa yang akan disematkan kepadanya? Komedikah? Romansakah? Ah, kadang otak ini ingin melarikan diri ke alam mimpi, menjadikannya sebagai jeda di antara rutinitas melelahkan yang ada.

Ya, mimpi. Kembang tidur yang diidamkan mereka yang tenggelam dalam tetek-bengek kesibukan, yang bahkan tak seujung detik jam bisa meransum ruang untuk sekadar menghela napas.

* * *

Gadis itu mendongak, merasakah curahan langit di wajah cantiknya. Dia tak peduli. Meski bocah-bocah kecil tengah berlarian di antaranya, dia masih membisu dengan posisinya. Meski pria-pria berdasi berjalan cepat, enggan menurunkan kasta mereka sebagai orang dewasa dengan berlari dan menggunakan tas kulit mahal mereka sebagai pelindung hujan, gadis itu tak beranjak. Hujan ini adalah air. Air yang sama dengan yang dia minum setiap saat. Air yang sama dengan air yang dipakainya untuk mandi. Lantas, kenapa harus menghindari air hujan?

"Hinata!"

Meski mendengar namanya dipanggil, gadis itu tak bergeming, dibiarkan kedua matanya tertutup rapat, menikmati gelitikan langit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Oi, Hinata!"

Kembali, suara _baritone_ itu begitu bebal mengusik telinganya. Dengan tak tahu diri, suara itu berani mengganggu suara air hujan syahdu yang mengalun.

"Hinata!"

Kali ini, sang gadis memilih menyibak dua kelopaknya. Menampakkan sepasang netra cerah yang serona dengan awan di atas sana. Sesosok pemuda berseragam sekolah berlari menyongsong tubuhnya. Jas hitam tak lagi tersampir di bahu sang pemuda. Sebagai gantinya, jas itu kini tersampir di punggung Hinata, menutupi tubuh sang gadis. Sejujurnya, Hinata tak ambil pusing dengan tubuh basahnya. Manusia harus merasakan flu dalam hidupnya. Flu adalah pengalaman, tidak sepenuhnya buruk jika puding dan sup hangat bisa meredakannya.

"Sasuke-kun …?"

"Pakaian dalammu tercetak jelas!"

Ah, tampaknya pemuda itu punya alasan jelas untuk menginterupsi protes yang hendak sang gadis layangkan.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

SasuHina

 **Yume**

"Terpengaruh klienmu lagi?" Pemuda itu bertanya dengan nada seolah dia telah terbiasa melihat sang gadis menantang hujan.

Bagi Sasuke, Hinata adalah sebuah eksistensi yang unik dalam hidupnya. Gadis itu memiliki berjuta kisah yang bisa diceritakan. Gadis itu berjumpa dengan puluhan wajah dalam satu hari, menjadi saksi kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Hyuuga Hinata adalah penjual mimpi, diartikan secara harfiah. Namanya bukan lagi nama asing bagi penduduk setempat. Oleh karenanya, seaneh apa pun tindak-tanduk sang gadis, mereka tak akan mengerutkan dahi. Hinata sendiri adalah wujud nyata keanehan dengah kemampuan yang dia miliki. Semula, banyak bibir jahil yang menyebarkan gosip bahwa Hinata pembual. Tahun demi tahun, bualan yang mereka katakan redam, digantikan dengan ketakjuban dan keyakinan. Hinata menjual mimpi dan mereka dengan senang hati membelinya. Kali ini, klien Hinata adalah seorang wanita malam. Wanita itu merindukan suaminya, satu-satunya pemuda yang dia cintai dengan hati, bukan sekadar tubuhnya. Pemuda yang kini dipeluk bumi. Wanita itu menanti Hinata, memaksanya membolos. Hinata ingin menolak. Namun, mata berair dan sembab itu tak sampai hati ditolak sang gadis. Oleh karena itu, Hinata menyerah ketika di bawah ke sebuah apartemen. Wanita itu memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Hinata.

" _Kemarilah."_

Hinata melambaikan tangan, menyuruh sang wanita berbaring, menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal tidur. Kedua mata sang penghibur terpejam, lelap merenggutnya dalam bunga tidur. Jemari Hinata mulai giat bekerja, mengulaskan usapan-usapan halus di mahkota kepala sang kupu-kupu malam. Hinata tahu, dia telah mempertemukan sang wanita dengan suaminya dalam mimpi. Hal itu terbukti dari beberapa patah kata yang terucap tak sengaja dari bibir sang wanita. Ada nama asing yang berkali-kali lolos dari celah bibir merah marun itu. Tak berapa lama, air mengurai dari garis mata sang wanita, mengalir di pipi, melintasi hidung, dan membasahi rok Hinata. Gadis itu tak keberatan. Dia justru repot-repot menghapus air mata tersebut dengan jemarinya.

Setelahnya, Hinata meletakkan kepala sang wanita ke lantai. Membiarkan wanita itu nyaman dengan mimpinya, sementara dia beranjak pergi usai meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

" _Seribu yen saja sudah cukup,"_ terangnya sembari berjalan pergi.

Hinata bermandikan air hujan ketika hendak kembali ke rumah, _toh_ , waktu telah menunjukkan jam pulang. Tak ada pelajaran yang bisa dia sempatkan untuk dihadiri. Begitulah kisahnya hari ini, yang kini dia tutup dengan kata "sekian", mendulang anggukan kecil dari sang lawan bicara.

Sasuke tak akan menarik ucapannya. Hinata adalah contoh definisi "ajaib", "unik", dan "tak masuk akal". Gadis itu terbiasa menemukan dan ditemukan manusia lain, menjadi bagian dari kehidupan mereka dan mengantarkan mereka ke alam mimpi yang ingin mereka lihat. Sasuke selalu menjadi saksi, baik secara langsung atau tidak. Kemarin, sepasang vistanya menjadi kamera alami bagi kejadian yang melibatkan Hinata. Gadis itu menerima telepon dari seorang pria yang membutuhkan mimpi. Pria itu menyuruh Hinata mendatangi kediamannya, meninggalkan satu paragraf berisi alamat. Hinata tentu tak akan sembarangan mengiyakan. Dia seorang perempuan, jenis kelaminnya tak seajaib kemampuannya. Dia memiliki vagina untuk disusupi dan sampai sekarang masih rapat dia pertahankan, membuatnya harus berpikir matang untuk tidak terjerat lidah buas. Sasuke-lah pemuda yang menjadi tempat sang gadis meminta tolong.

Sasuke menemaninya, menjadi teman seperjalanan sang gadis. Mereka menaiki kereta, turun di dua stasiun dan berjalan sejauh lima kilometer sebelum menjangkau rumah tradisional yang bertepi di pinggir kota. Pria itu membuka pintu, mempersilakan satu tamu dan 'pengawalnya' untuk bertandang.

Dengan suara parau, pria itu memulai kisah hidupnya. Dia merindukan keluarganya. Mereka masih berada di dunia ini. Namun, perceraian membuat sang pria tak memiliki nyali untuk menyetorkan muka ke teras kediaman baru sang istri, sekadar menegur sapa darah dagingnya sendiri. Hinata mengulaskan senyuman tipis, menyuruh sang pria berbaring di sisinya. Sejurus kemudian, dengkuran pelan terdengar dengan aksen senyuman yang mengembang di bibir kering sang pria. Hinata telah memperlihatkan keajaibannya, membawa alam tidur sang pria pada mimpi yang dikehendakinya, sebuah pertemuan dengan keluarga yang dirindukan.

Sasuke memandang semua itu dengan netra kelamnya. Dia menjadi saksi ketika Hinata mengambil selembar uang yang diletakkan sang pria di atas meja, satu buah jeruk, dan pamit dalam bisikan.

Uchiha muda itu sesungguhnya tidak mengerti, kenapa manusia begitu terobsesi dengan mimpi. Bukankah kenyataan jauh lebih penting? Manusia tidak bisa hidup dan merasa kenyang dalam mimpi. Mereka tidak bisa memperoleh apa pun hanya dengan terlelap dalam selimut. Mereka harus bergerak, merasakan paparan sinar mentari, dan berkeringat. Insting pekerja keras sang pemuda mendominasi. Sasuke juga tak mengerti seberapa efek ketagihan yang diberikan oleh mimpi tersebut.

Dia tak pernah mencobanya. Meski menjadi orang terdekat bagi sang penjual mimpi, Sasuke tak pernah mencoba membelinya. Sasuke tak pernah mencoba terbaring di sisi Hinata dan membiarkan gadis itu membawanya pada sebuah mimpi tertentu.

Namun, satu hal yang bisa Sasuke simpulkan dari mata panda Hinata, dari tanda silang di daftar hadir sang gadis.

"Kau harus berhenti menjual mimpi, Hinata. Sekolah tak akan memberikanmu kemudahan hanya karena kau istimewa. Mereka akan tetap memperlakukanmu sesuai aturan. Angka ketidakhadiranmu sudah terlalu banyak dan tahun depan kita harus mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Berhentilah memikirkan mimpi orang lain."

Hinata menatap Sasuke sekilas. Pemuda basah kuyup yang mengajaknya berteduh di halte itu memberikan sugesti pada dirinya. Hinata tahu ada kebaikan dari saran yang sang pemuda lontarkan. Namun, Hinata selalu merasa bahwa kehidupannya adalah untuk menjual mimpi kepada orang lain. Hinata tak tahu untuk apa dia berada di sini selain untuk itu. Hinata merasa dirinya tak berhak mengabaikan kemampuan yang dimilikinya.

"Walaupun hanya mimpi, aku ingin menawarkan kebahagiaan untuk orang lain. Meski sesaat dan semu belaka, aku ingin membuat mereka merasa berharga di dunia ini."

Sasuke terdiam. Senyuman getir Hinata membuat otaknya tak lagi jernih memberikan suplai saran. Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke menghela napas dan menempelkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun, apa kau tidak ingin mencoba membeli mimpi?" Hinata 'merayu', secara langka mempromosikan kemampuannya pada sang sahabat karib.

Sayangnya, lagi-lagi Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, menolak mentah tawaran sang gadis.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku sejak awal, Hinata. Aku tak tertarik dengan tetek-bengek semacam itu."

Di sisi lain, Sasuke merasa heran. Hinata tak pernah menawarkan mimpi kepada Sasuke. Tidak pula pada beberapa teman sekelasnya, yakni Naruto, Sakura, Toneri, dan Kiba. Jauh hari, Sasuke mencuri dengar permohonan Sakura. Gadis itu mengiba mimpi kepada Hinata, meminta dipertemukan dengan seorang idola. Hinata menolak. Alih-alih menyuruh sang gadis terlelap, Hinata menyarankan Sakura untuk melenggang ke Tokyo dan datang ke sebuah studio tempat sang idola melakukan syuting seperti biasa.

* * *

"Kau yang bernama 'Hinata', bukan? Tolong. Tolong berikan aku mimpi. Aku sudah menabung lama sekali untuk membeli mimpi darimu."

Perjalanan pulang Sasuke dan Hinata dijeda oleh langkah kaki seorang bocah yang menghalangi tubuh Hinata. Bocah itu mengenakan seragam Sekolah Dasar (SD) dari kota sebelah. Sasuke, entah bagaimana, menangkap gelagat tidak biasa dari bola mata sang gadis. _Lavandula_ memantulkan keterkejutan, seolah baru saja melihat sesisir pisang bisa berjalan.

Hinata berlutut di depan sang bocah, menyibak beberapa helaian rambutnya. Bocah itu menunjukkan cengiran, menyodorkan jabat tangan. Hinata membungkus lima jemari mungil dengan sepuluh jemari lentiknya, seakan tengah meremas kado istimewa.

"Namaku Nakajima Boruto." Bocah itu memperkenalkan diri.

* * *

Hinata dan Sasuke memasuki area panti asuhan. Mereka bertegur sapa dengan seorang biarawati, meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam. Sang biarawati tersenyum ramah, mengenali nama yang meluncur dari bibir sang gadis sebagai sang penjual mimpi yang menjadi buah bibir di sana. Sebuah kamar dengan enam tempat tidur tingkat menjadi pemberhentian bagi langkah tiga manusia. Boruto, sang bocah, menaiki kasur yang diklaim sebagai kasur miliknya dan menepuk pinggirannya, memandu Sasuke dan Hinata, khususnya, untuk duduk. Sang gadis mengangguk. Air mukanya tak berubah. Ada keraguan dan rasa tak nyaman yang bias terasa. Boruto tentu tak menyadari. Namun, Sasuke bisa menerka.

"Aku kehilangan keluargaku. Ketika sadar, aku telah menjadi bagian dari mereka yang menghuni tempat ini. Karena itu, tolong, pertemukan kembali aku dan orangtuaku dalam mimpi."

"S-siapa ayah dan ibumu itu, 'Nak?" Hinata bertanya. Lagi-lagi, membuat Sasuke merasa ada yang berbeda. Ada yang tidak biasa.

"Mereka bernama Ageha dan Rio. Ayah dan ibu bekerja di kantor penerbit. Mereka adalah _editor_ komik kesukaanku!"

Aneh bagi Sasuke. Hinata sebelumnya tak pernah aktif bertanya mengenai latar kehidupan kliennya. Sang gadis selalu memosisikan dirinya sebagai pendengar pasif, hanya mendengarkan. Dia tak pernah melontarkan pertanyaan pribadi, tidak pula memberikan nasehat apa pun. Dia hanya menjual mimpi, melaksanakan pekerjaannya, dan pergi. Maka dari itu, apa gerangan yang membuat sang gadis menyimpan rasa penasaran …? Apakah ini pertemakalinya Hinata mendapat klien seorang anak kecil sehingga insting keibuan yang dia miliki sebagai seorang perempuan muncul sebagai bentuk spontanitas? Sasuke memilih angkat bahu.

Hinata memberikan dekapan pada sang anak, menyuruh bocah pirang itu terlelap. seperti biasa, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk menidurkan kliennya. Pekerjaan yang dia tangani selalu sukses tanpa noda. Boruto telah tertidur dengan lindur yang merafalkan banyak nama, kemungkinan nama kenalannya semasa dahulu. Dua nama yang disebutkan sang anak sebagai nama orangtuanya pun tak luput dari pendengaran Hinata.

Cukup lama, Hinata mengusap kepala sang bocah. Sampai akhirnya, gadis itu memindahkan Boruto untuk berbaring di kasurnya. Di sinilah, rasa penasaran Sasuke memuncak. Hinata menyelimuti tubuh sang bocah. Memahami tingkah pola Hinata, Sasuke tak perlu bertanya untuk memastikan. Hinata akan pamit.

Namun, kali ini, tebakan Sasuke meleset. Gadis yang biasanya akan angkat kaki begitu saja, kini terdiam memandangi wajah seorang bocah yang baru ditemuinya dan mengecupkan bibir merah mudanya ke dahi sang bocah.

Seolah tipu muslihat tengah berjaya, Sasuke seakan diserang nostalgia, déjà vu berantai. Di manakah kedua netranya pernah melihat pemandangan yang sama?

Seolah rasa penasaran belum ingin mengakhiri tanda tanya di pikiran sang pemuda, ketika berjalan melewati gerbang, tubuh menjulang miliknya ditubruk seseorang. Seorang bocah perempuan berkacamata membungkuk dalam, meminta maaf karena tidak berhati-hati saat berlari. Apa ini hanya perasaan Sasuke? Dia merasa wajah gadis kecil itu seperti fotokopi dari wajahnya sendiri. Namun, Sasuke tak pernah mendengar bahwa anggota keluarganya tinggal di panti asuhan, jadi sudah dipastikan bahwa itu kebetulan.

… Namun, benarkah demikian?

Lantas, kenapa ketika mereka kembali melangkah, Hinata mengajukan pertanyaan singkat.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak tahu siapa gadis kecil yang barusan menubrukmu?"

* * *

Sasuke terperangah. Bibirnya terus mengeluarkan napas tersengal, terasa begitu melelahkan. Dahinya terasa lengket oleh keringat, padahal sang pemuda telah memastikan bahwa pendingin ruangan telah menyala pada suhu yang sangat minimal. Disorientasi. Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan ke segala penjuru, memerhatikan perabotan di ruangannya. Ruangan siapa yang barusan dia singgahi? Suara siapa yang menyambutnya? Kenapa dia melihat bocah kecil berkacamata itu dalam mimpinya?

* * *

Tiga malam berturut-turut, Sasuke terbangun dengan rasa gelisah. Semalam tadi, dia memimpikan pembantaian. Wajah ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya turut serta menjadi pemeran dalam mimpi seram tersebut. Kenapa air mata berlinang di pipinya? Kenapa dadanya terasa sesak? Sasuke tak tahu. Yang jelas, selama beberapa jam ke depan, dia akan menikmati waktu dengan terjaga, hingga fajar menyongsong dan menjemput hari berikutnya.

* * *

"Apa yang kaulakukan padaku?" Sasuke tak menyangka, akan tiba hari ketika dia mendorong tubuh Hinata ke dinding, menimpakan rasa frustasi yang menjamah hatinya belakangan ini pada gadis penjual mimpi.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" Alis Hinata bertaut. Dia tidak terlihat kesal meski punggungnya harus beradu dengan dinding keras di belakang.

"Kau menggunakan kekuatanmu kepadaku tanpa seizinku! Kau telah membuatku melihat mimpi-mimpi buruk itu! Kau membuatku merasa tertekan! Kenapa kau memperlihatkan mimpi semacam itu kepadaku? Apa yang kauinginkan, Hinata? Apa yang kauinginkan dariku?"

"Sasuke-kun—"

"—Aku bermimpi menjadi ninja. Aku melukai banyak orang. Aku nyaris membunuh orang terdekatku. Aku melihat diriku sendiri menikahi Sakura. Aku … aku melihat diriku sendiri bertemu denganmu diam-diam dan melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya. Aku melihat kau menghilang tiba-tiba. Aku melihat Naruto yang kehilangan akal sehatnya dan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Aku melihat Sakura dan gadis kecil berkacamata itu menangis mengutukku. Aku melihat bocah kecil yang menjadi klienmu memandangku penuh kebencian. Kenapa … kenapa aku harus melihat mimpi itu? Rasanya begitu nyata, seolah dikendalikan oleh seseorang dan hanya kau yang kutahu bisa melakukannya!"

"Ada apa ini?" Naruto menunjukkan batang hidungnya. "Aku mendengar suara ribut dari dalam kelas. Kupikir, semua murid telah pulang. Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

"Gadis ini!" Telunjuk Sasuke yang bergetar mengarah pada Hinata. "GADIS INI TELAH MEMPERDAYAIKU DENGAN KEMAMPUANNYA! DIA MENGHASUTKU DAN NYARIS MEMBUATKU GILA!"

Naruto yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan keduanya menatap Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian. Sepasang safir tak peka untuk melacak kejanggalan di antara mereka. Namun, mendapati mata Hinata yang membulat penuh kaget membuat Naruto sadar ada masalah yang terjadi. Ada konflik di sini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sebaiknya kita mendengarkan pendapat Hinata terlebih dahulu."

"Aku …." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya, seolah tak lagi mampu mencerna opini apa pun untuk dilontarkan pada sang Uchiha. Situasi semakin buruk ketika Sasuke tak mau mendengarkan apa pun yang hendak Hinata ucapkan. Pemuda itu berteriak, mendiamkan sang Hyuuga dan pamit pergi, membanting pintu kelas dengan kencang.

* * *

Bangku sang gadis kosong selama beberapa hari. Kabar santer tersiar bahwa Hinata telah mendapatkan surat panggilan dari sekolah dan akan segera dikeluarkan. Gadis Hyuuga itu tidak lagi menghadiri jam pelajaran. Sasuke memandang bangku kedua dari depan itu dalam diam. Haruskah dia meminta maaf pada Hinata? Satu minggu berselang semenjak insiden itu dan dia belum lagi melihat pemilik bola mata _lavandula_. Di lain sisi, mimpi itu masih menghantui sang pemuda. Namun, entah bagaimana Sasuke mulai membiasakan diri. Kini, mimpi itu menjadi teman tidurnya. Teman yang memotong jam tidurnya.

* * *

Yang Sasuke ketahui, Hinata tinggal seorang diri. Sang gadis mengutarakan bahwa orangtuanya tinggal jauh darinya. Sasuke semula tidak menaruh kecurigaan apa pun. Sampai akhirnya, pihak sekolah menyatakan bahwa Hinata enggan dimintai informasi pribadinya. Itulah alasan kenapa pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk memberhentikan sang gadis.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang yang latar belakangnya tidak jelas menjadi murid di sekolah ini, bukan?" Begitulah alasan mereka.

Diam-diam, Sasuke memastikan. Pemuda itu bertanya kepada beberapa tetangga Hinata dan jawaban mereka seirama. Orangtua Hinata tidak pernah mengunjungi sang anak. Siapakah mereka? Siapakah Hinata? Kenapa sosok gadis itu tiba-tiba menjadi sedemikian misterius?

"Ah! Aku melihat Hinata pergi ke kota sebelah, hendak memasuki bangunan panti asuhan!" Sorak seorang tetangga, memberikan titik temu bagi sang Uchiha.

Tanpa basa-basi, sang pemuda hitam mengayun langkah. Menemui Hinata adalah tujuannya saat ini. Gadis itu harus menjelaskan siapa dia sebenarnya. Harus.

* * *

Sasuke bermaksud membuntuti Hinata, bertingkah layaknya detektif dari serial kesukaannya. Namun, baru saja hendak mengintip seperti adegan dalam serial detektif, pemuda itu justru berpapasan dengan sang gadis yang menjadi target, lengkap dengan Boruto dalam gandengannya. Tampaknya, dua muda-mudi itu baru saja berbelanja. Dua bungkusan besar bertengger di kepalan tangan keduanya.

"Sasuke-kun …?"

"Kau berniat berhenti sekolah, Hinata? Kenapa sosokmu tiba-tiba menjadi asing?"

Hinata meletakkan satu jemari yang bebas di depan bibir Sasuke, meminta Sasuke menyimpan kalimat selanjutnya, sementara sang gadis menyuruh Boruto masuk ke dalam dengan membawa dua bungkusan. Tangan Hinata lalu mengajak Sasuke melewati beberapa bangunan sebelum sampai di sebuah kebun tak terurus di sisi sebuah _dojo_.

"Sasuke-kun, maukah kau menengok pada sebuah mimpi yang hendak kuperlihatkan padamu? Perbedaannya, mimpi adalah kenyataan. Hal ini benar-benar terjadi."

Sasuke terlihat ragu. Sejenak, mulutnya seolah terkunci untuk memberikan jawaban. dibiarkan otaknya mengarungi beberapa pertimbangan sampai menghasilkan sebuah putusan.

"Baiklah."

Hinata menggenggam dua tangan Sasuke, memandu sang pemuda untuk menjadikan paha Hinata bantal. Awalnya, Sasuke menolak. Rona merah di pipi terlalu berisiko menambah rasa malu yang muncul bergerombol. Namun, senyuman teduh Hinata mendinginkan pikiran Sasuke, membawa sang pemuda pada rasa damai. Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya pada kulit empuk Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis manis itu tersenyum sendu sembari membingkai wajah Sasuke dengan tangannya. Tak lama, mata Sasuke tertutup, disambung dengan napas teratur dari perut yang kembang-kempis.

Dalam mimpinya, Sasuke melihat banyak hal. Dirinya sendiri. Sebagian fragmen mimpi yang dia lihat beberapa hari lalu pun kembali muncul di sini, membentuk ilustrasi utuh tentang kehidupan seseorang.

Jika apa yang Hinata katakan benar, itu artinya mimpi ini adalah kehidupan nyata … kehidupan nyata miliknya. Namun, kapan? Dia lahir sebagai manusia biasa. Bukan ninja atau apa pun. Boruto pun, Sasuke yakin, tidak lahir dari perut Hinata. Sarada, nama gadis kecil berkacamata, itu tentu bukanlah anaknya. Dia tak ingat pernah menghamili gadis mana pun seumur hidupnya.

… Apakah ini yang dinamakan kehidupan sebelumnya? Jauh ratusan tahun sebelum dia mengecap pahit-manis sebagai anak sekolahan?

"Hinata …?" Wajah putih sang gadis adalah pemandangan pertama yang menyambut sang pemuda kala terjaga. Wajah manis itu berlumur air mata. Isakan yang kian kencang tak terelakkan.

Dengan suara terbata, gadis itu meniupkan napas panjang dan mulai bercerita.

"Ketika hubungan kita diketahui, yang aku ingat hanya raut muka kecewa Boruto dan wajah bingung Himawari. Ketika hubungan kita terkuak, yang aku ingat hanya wajah seram Naruto yang menuntut penjelasan. Ketika harus memilih, aku tak sanggup. Hubungan mana pun, baik hubungan rumah tanggaku maupun hubungan denganmu telah kandas. Aku menganggapnya demikian. Aku tidak bisa menatap wajah Naruto yang melihatku dengan sirat lemah. Aku tak bisa bertatapan denganmu yang melihatku dengan penyesalan, seakan seharusnya malam itu tak pernah terjadi. Aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk menemui Sakura atau Sarada. Aku melarikan diri. Aku pergi ke kantor _hokage_ , mencari gulungan terlarang. Gulungan _muten_ dan kouten. Dengan keji, aku menghapus dimensi itu. Dimensi yang mana kau terlahir sebagai ninja. Dimensi yang mana aku terlahir sebagai sulung Hyuuga. Kau bukanlah reinkarnasi. Aku 'membunuh' kalian semua. Lantas, aku pergi ke dimensi ini. Seolah ini adalah karma, aku bertemu dengan dirimu yang hidup di dimensi ini. Aku melihat semakin banyak orang yang kukenali. Aku berusaha menghapus dosaku, menebus kesalahanku, dengan menjual mimpi agar kalian merasa bahagia. Aku membohongi kalian semua. Mimpi yang kukatakan sesungguhnya adalah jurus ninja. _Genjutsu_. Aku adalah ninja, bukan manusia ajaib seperti yang orang kira. Namun, di antara kekejianku, aku tak bisa menjual mimpi padamu, pada Naruto. Sampai akhirnya, aku harus bertemu kembali Boruto yang sebatang kara. Anak yang seharusnya lahir dari rahimku, meminum darahku, dan menyantap masakanku lahir dari rahim orang lain dan tidak mengenaliku. Aku merasa begitu kotor. Hatiku tercelup tinta hitam yang tak akan bisa luntur."

Sasuke membiarkan Hinata menguntai ceritanya meski sebetulnya, pemuda itu telah mengetahui dengan lengkap cerita tersebut. Cerita pandora tersebut.

"Bisakah dimensi ketika aku lahir sebagai ninja kembali?"

Gelengan kepala dari Hinata mematahkan sedikit optimis di diri sang pemuda. Gadis itu menjelaskan panjang lebar. Meski dikatakan telah menghapus dimensi, sesungguhnya gulungan _muten_ tidak benar-benar menghapus dimensi. Seperti mengganti tulisan pensil dengan pulpen. Dimensi tempat Sasuke bernaung berubah dan tidak bisa dikembalikan. Dengan kata lain, kehidupan ninja itu adalah sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Namun, di sisi lain, tidak pernah terjadi. Dimensi inilah yang menjadi nyata, yang telah menjadi substitusi permanen dimensi era ninja.

"Hinata." Sasuke menarik wajah Hinata, membenturkan dahinya dan sang gadis pelan. "Bisakah kau membuatku terlelap dalam _genjutsu_ -mu selamanya? Biarkan aku hidup sebagai ninja dan melanjutkan apa yang telah dihapus."

Pemilik bola mata _lavandula_ lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepala.

"Kumohon, jangan memintaku untuk menghapus eksistensimu lagi, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa. Kumohon, hiduplah sebagai Sasuke di dunia ini. Aku ingin kau memulai semuanya dari awal."

"Kalau begitu, di dunia ini, maukah kau menemaniku selamanya?"

Pemuda hitam beranjak, duduk di hadapan sosok sang gadis dan menempelkan kepala sang gadis ke dadanya. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah mengacaukan isi pikiran dan hatiku, jadi jangan menolak jika kulamar. Di dimensi ini, kau adalah istriku seutuhnya."

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak keberatan? Aku adalah manusia keji, Sasuke-kun. Pada akhirnya, yang kupikirkan hanyalah cara untuk melindungi diriku sendiri."

"Diamlah." Sasuke mengeratkan dekapannya. "Kau bukanlah manusia keji. Berhenti mencemooh dirimu sendiri. Kau melakukannya karena kehilangan arah. Aku atau Naruto, kami yang mengaku mencintaimu tak ada di sisimu untuk menuntunmu, Hinata. Kami melepaskanmu. Akulah yang bersalah. Jika saja aku memantapkan pilihanku untuk hidup bersamamu kala itu dan siap menanggung semua risikonya, kau tak harus hidup dalam beban penyesalan. Kau tak harus mencuri gulungan _muten_. Karena itu … aku akan menyertaimu selamanya mulai dari sekarang. Berjanjilah. Besok aku akan melihatmu di sekolah. Aku akan membantumu mengurus identitasmu di sini. Aku akan mendaftarkanmu di panti asuhan, jadi kau bisa memiliki identitas wali dan kembali bersekolah."

Hinata tak bisa berkutik. Segala protesannya redam tatkala Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata, mendiamkan sang gadis dengan romantis.

"Selain itu, berhentilah menjual mimpi. Cukup kepadaku saja. Buatlah aku bermimpi indah … _setiap malam."_

 _Fin_

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

 **(Grey Cho, 2017)**


End file.
